Wer die Wahl hat
Zitat Gruppierungen Treiber * Daryl Dixon * Sasha * Abraham Ford Tauscher *Unknown as Carla *Unknown as Delly Wald-Flüchtlinge * Tina *Wade *Cam Wölfe * blonder Wolf * dunkelhaarige Frau Saviors *Austin Amelio as Dwight *Christine Evangelista as Sherry Orte der Handlungen * Wald * Straße * Ortschaft * Pattrick Benzin Gesellschaft * Sunrise Autoversicherung Kurzbeschreibung Daryl, Abraham und Sasha wollen nach Alexandria zurück kehren. Unterwegs werden sie angegriffen. Es gelingt Sasha und Abraham ihre Verfolger unschädlich zu machen. Sie warten in einem Gebäude darauf, dass Daryl sie findet. Während sie warten, führen Abraham und Sasha ein Gespräch über ihre Unvorsichtigkeit. Abraham findet kurz darauf eine Panzerfaust. Durch Geduld kommt er in den Besitz der Waffe, nicht durch seine eigene Kraft. Als er zu Sasha zurückkehrt, erklärt er ihr, dass er vorhat, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Daryl kann seine Verfolger ebenfalls abschütteln, hat jedoch einen Unfall, wodurch er mitgenommen wird. Er kann vorübergehend nicht weiter mit seinem Motorrad fahren und versteckt dieses im Wald. Hier spürt er eine Gruppe auf, die ihn gefangen nimmt. Sie verwechseln ihn mit jemanden aus einer Gruppe die für alles ein Tauschgeschäft wollen. Daryl kann entkommen und hilft der Gruppe ebenfalls vor ihren Verfolgern zu fliehen. Daryl fasst Vertrauen zu den Leuten. Er stellt die drei Fragen und will sie nach Alexandria führen. Sie bekommen jedoch Angst, stehlen Daryl sein Motorrad und die Armbrust und fahren davon. Daryl kann einen Benzintruck finden und spürt damit Sasha und Abraham auf. Gemeinsam fahren sie nach Alexandria zurück. Unterwegs hören sie einen Hilferuf per Funk. Vorspann Daryl, Sasha und Abraham haben die Untoten ca. 20 Meilen fort geführt. Sie setzen sich nun ab und wollen wieder zurück nach Alexandria fahren. Plötzlich werden sie beschossen und verfolgt. Daryl wird von Sasha und Abraham abgeschnitten und versucht seine Verfolger abzuschütteln, wobei er zunächst von seinem Bike fällt und sich verletzt. Die anderen beiden fahren in eine Wand. Sie steigen aus und erledigen ihre Verfolger mit Sturmgewehren. Als Abraham sich die Leichen mit seinem Messer vornehmen möchte, hält ihn Sasha zurück, da sie nicht sicher sind. Beide gehen zügig weiter. Daryl konnte ein Auto in einen Unfall mit Untoten verwickeln, sodass die Insassen gefangen sind. Dem zweiten Wagen kann er entkommen, indem er sich versteckt. Wenig später im Wald fällt Daryl von Motorrad und neben einen Untoten mit Helm. Handlung der Folge Daryl schiebt sein Motorrad tiefer in den Wald, vorbei an einigen verbrannten Leichen. Er kann sich kaum noch halten und lässt das Fahrzeug an einem Gebüsch fallen. Über sein Funkgerät versucht er Sasha und Abraham zu kontaktieren. Er bemerkt, wie seine Linke Hand von Blut überströmt ist und zieht darauf hin seine Jacke aus. Er nimmt eine Tasche von seinem Motorrad ab, als er in der Nähe etwas hört. Er greift seine Armbrust und versteckt sein Motorrad mit etwas Laub. Dann spürt er etwas weiter zwei junge Frauen auf, die sich sofort ergeben und erklären, dass sie sich verdient haben, was sie genommen hatten. Daryl dreht sich um und wird von einem blonden Mann nieder geschlagen. Die Gruppe sitzt um ein Feuer herum. Der Mann schnitzt etwas und vermutet, dass Daryl ein Außenposten sein könnte. Eine der Frauen möchte wissen, ob er mit der Armbrust umgehen kann, was der Mann bestätigt. Die Fremden möchten Patty abholen und verschwinden. Daryl erwacht mit gefesselten Armen. Der Mann befiehlt ihm aufzustehen und bedroht ihn mit seiner Pistole. Daryl erklärt, dass er ihn verwechselt, was der Mann jedoch nicht hören will. Er zwingt ihn mit der Gruppe mit zu gehen. Die Dunkelhaarige gibt der Blonden etwas zu trinken und erklärt, dass sie nicht dehydrieren dürfen, da alles zusammen spielt. Sie akzeptiert dies und trinkt. Danach gibt die dunkelhaarige Daryl das Getränk, der es erst ausschlagen will. Der Mann greift das Wasser und besteht darauf, dass er trinkt. Der Mann erklärt, dass sie Daryl übergeben, falls sie gefunden werden. Er will, dass er versteht, dass sie anständige Leute sind. Die Blonde erklärt, dass sie wirklich zurück sind, worauf die Dunkelhaarige bestätigt, dass es nicht mehr ihr Zuhause ist, jedoch besser als wo sie waren. Die Gruppe beschreibt, wie sie die Untoten bekämpft haben, indem sie Benzin ausgossen, dann entzündeten. Eine Druckwelle riss die Untoten zu Boden, sodass der Mann sie sich mit der Axt vornehmen konnte. Danach brach ein Feuer aus, das die restlichen Zombies verbrannte. Die Gruppe dachte, dass alle gegen die Untoten kämpfen würden und sie letzten Endes gewinnen würden, doch jetzt erkennen sie, dass sie dumm waren. Daryl entgegnet, dass sie nun wieder dumm handeln. Der Mann bedroht ihn mit der Pistole und will wissen, ob es dumm ist ihn am Leben zu lassen. Dabei lässt er durchblicken, dass er Daryls vermeintlicher Gruppe von Anfang an nicht hätte trauen dürfen. Dieser möchte ihm einen Deal vorschlagen, worauf der Mann nicht eingeht, da er erkennt, dass ihm Daryl alles anbieten und versprechen würde in seiner Situation. Sie kommen an einem abgezäunten Gebiet an, wohinter ein Gaswerk von Untoten überrannt wurde. Die Gruppe schaut auf das Gelände und läßt einen Rucksack mit all ihrer Habe, sowie Daryl unbeaufsichtigt. Die Gruppe überlegt, was sie nun tun sollen. Die blonde Frau, Tina, schlägt vor, dass sie der Sündenbock wird, sodass die anderen beiden zurück kehren können. Dabei bekommt sie einen Schwächeanfall und sackt zusammen. Daryl ergreift die Gelegenheit und flieht mit dem Beutel. Der Mann beginnt auf ihn zu schießen, doch er entkommt. Die dunkelhaarige Frau ruft ihm noch nach, dass sie den Beutel brauchen. Im Wald versteckt sich Daryl und versucht seine Freunde anzufunken - ohne Erfolg. Er bemerkt, wie ein Untoter aus dem Unterholz kommt. Der Zombie kommt näher, während Daryl versucht seine Armbrust herauszuholen. Im letzten Moment gelingt es ihm. Nachdem er den Zombie erledigt hat, sieht er in dem Beutel einen Behälter mit Insulin. Abraham und Sasha sind an die Stelle zurück, an der Daryl seinen Unfall hatte. Dort finden sie seine Patronen und erkennen, dass er weiter gefahren ist. Abraham merkt an, dass es ein heftiger Sturz war. Sasha findet den Angriff seltsam, da die Gruppe unmöglich sie hätte beobachten können. Abraham geht darauf ein und denkt, dass jemand bestimmtes fertig gemacht werden sollte. Sasha versucht Daryl anzufunken. Abraham wettet, dass er nach Alexandria zurück ist. Sasha verneint dies und erklärt, dass obwohl er sie kurzzeitig verlassen hat, er jedoch zurück gekehrt ist. Danach erklärt sie Abraham, dass sie den Fährtensucher am besten finden, wenn sie da bleiben. Sie hinterlässt einen absichtlichen Fußabdruck und beide ziehen weiter. Sie kommen in eine Ortschaft und verschanzen sich in einem Autoversicherungsgebäude. Sasha schreibt den Familiennamen von Daryl an die Tür, während Abraham überlegt einen Streuner zu erledigen. Sie hält ihn zurück und meint, dass sie keine Spuren hinterlassen sollten. Beim Durchsuchen des Gebäudes findet Abraham eine Uniform eines hochranigen Militärs. Er kommt zu Sasha, die vor einem Glasbüro sitzt, in dem ein Untoter gefangen ist, jedoch nicht heraus kann. Die Tür ist verschlossen. Sasha schlägt vor, dass er entweder bewachen oder schlafen kann. Abraham will lieber bewachen. Er nimmt sich einen Müllsack und beginnt nach nützlichen Gegenständen zu suchen. Sasha bereitet sich ein Lager auf dem Boden zu und hält das Funkgerät in der Nähe. Abraham bemerkt, dass Sasha nicht schlafen kann. Er scherzt herum, dass dies ihr neues Zuhause sei und sie dem Beißer einen Namen geben könnten. Sasha erklärt, dass sie die Tour auch ohne ihn gemacht hätte. Abraham ist jedoch besorgt, da er findet, dass sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Sie selbst erklärt, dass er ebenfalls unkontrollierbar handelt. Er jedoch meint, dass er Sachen abschließen will, dies jedoch nicht kann, da irgendwas immer ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie jetzt ein Heim und Versorgung haben und dadurch zur Ruhe kommen können. Sie stellt ihn erneut vor die Wahl, ob er bewachen oder schlafen will. Er will immer noch Wache halten und am nächsten Morgen darüber nachdenken, was sie überhaupt machen. Daryl bedroht die Gruppe mit seiner Armbrust. Er fordert den Mann auf seine Waffe fallen zu lassen und nimmt sie ihm ab. Er fordert eine Gegenleistung für die Tasche. Tina erklärt, dass sie nichts haben. Daryl will die Tasche aus Prinzip nicht ohne Gegenleistung aufgeben. Er verlangt die geschnitzte Figur von dem Mann, lässt die Tasche fallen und geht. Er hört, wie sich etwas nähert und versteckt sich. Ein Truck kommt durch das Unterholz gefahren. Einige Männer steigen aus. Die dunkelhaarige Frau beginnt zu erklären, dass sie verdient haben, was sie sich nahmen. Der Mann fordert die gestohlenen Sachen zurück und verlangt Entschädigung für das Benzin und die Zeit, die seine Männer aufwenden mussten. Der Truck zieht sich zurück. Die Gruppe will fliehen, doch Daryl schließt sich ihnen an und lenkt sie in eine andere Richtung. Er stützt Tina und gemeinsam fliehen sie durch den Wald. Sie verstecken sich hinter einigen Hölzern. Daryl gibt die Pistole zurück. Er sieht einen eingequetschten Untoten hinter einem Fels. Einer der Verfolger ist ihnen dicht auf der Spur. Daryl lockt ihn an, wobei er unachtsam ist und von dem Zombie gebissen wird. Der Mann ruft seinen Kollegen dazu und fordert ihn auf seinen Arm abzuschlagen. Dieser bindet mit einem Gürtel den Arm ab und trennt ihn danach mit seiner Machete. Als Belohnung für seine Hilfe fordert er die Uhr von dem Bissopfer. Danach funkt der Helfer seine Kollegen an, dass sie wieder heim kehren, da sie einen Verwundeten haben. Er entfernt die Uhr vom abgetrennten Arm, während die dunkelhaarige Frau ihre Schwester mit Insulin versorgt. Der blonde Mann erklärt, dass er vermutet hatte, dass Daryl zu dieser Gruppe gehört. Dann beschreibt er, wie sie überfallen, gefesselt und bedroht wurden. Er will wissen, warum Daryl zurück gekehrt ist. Er gibt zu bedenken, dass er vielleicht auch dumm ist. Die Sonne geht auf, als Abraham durch die Zimmer geht und etwas interessantes draußen findet. Er begibt sich auf eine Brücke und sieht dort einen Militärwagen und einen Zombie, der an einem Metallgitter hängt. Auf der Ladefläche befindet sich eine Kiste mit Panzerfäusten, sowie eine Schachtel mit Dona Maria Zigarren. Er fragt den Zombie, ob er die Waffe auf dessen Rücken noch benötigt. Dann macht er sich auf diese dem Untoten abzunehmen. Er ringt mit dem Untoten, kommt jedoch nicht ran. Schließlich schreit er den Zombie an und zieht sich zurück. Er nimmt sich eine der Zigarren und raucht. Während er dem Untoten ansieht, beginnt dieser herunter zu rutschen und fällt vom Zaun. Zurück bleibt die Bazooka. Abraham bringt die Waffe und Munition zurück zu Sasha. Hier erklärt er, dass dies Resultat einer großen Dummheit sei. Abraham erklärt, dass er Rick und die Gruppe kennt. Er ist überzeugt, dass egal welches Problem es gab, dieses geregelt worden ist. Abraham ist sich des Luxus, den sie haben durchaus bewusst. Er sieht die Zeit vor sich und lebt dennoch im Augenblick. Er mag ihre direkte Art und möchte sie besser kennen lernen. Sie will wissen, woher er vermutet, dass sie interessiert sei. Er tritt auf sie zu und bestätigt, dass ein Mann soetwas weiß. Sasha erkennt, dass Abraham einige Sachen hat, um die er sich kümmern muss, was er ihr bestätigt. Während Daryl mit der Gruppe durch den Wald geht, will er wissen, wie sie ihn mit dieser Gruppe verwechseln konnten. Der Mann erklärt, dass sie zwar eine Weile dort waren, jedoch nicht alle kennengelernt haben. Er beschreibt, dass die Gruppe am Anfang so gut war, wie jede andere auch, jedoch mit der Zeit die menschliche Natur zum Tragen kam und die Dinge schlimmer wurden. Die dunkelhaarige Frau ergänzt, dass die Menschen alles zu tauschen bereit sind für Sicherheit oder den Glauben daran. Daryl erklärt, dass niemand mehr sicher ist und das niemand versprechen kann. Tina sieht etwas und läuft darauf zu. Sie kommt an einem abgebrannten Treibhaus an. Sie erinnert sich an Kalle und Dillan. Die dunkelhaarige Frau erklärt, dass sie früher die Babysitter von den beiden waren. Die Gruppe war überzeugt, dass sie in den Norden gegangen waren, als alles begann. Der Mann übernimmt die Verantwortung, doch die dunkelhaarige Frau besteht darauf, dass sie alle an dem Tod der beiden verantwortlich sind. Tina hat einige Blumen in der Hand, als sie zwischen den Körpern der verbrannten durch geht. Diese erwachen zu untotem Leben. Tina stolpert und fällt zwischen die beiden in Glas gefangenen Körper. Diese brechen aus und fallen die Frau an. Die dunkelhaarige Frau hält ihre Schwester, während diese an den Bissen stirbt. Daryl erledigt die Untoten. Während Daryl und der Mann die Gräber ausheben, stellt Daryl die drei Aufnahmefragen. Der Mann erklärt, dass er viele Untote, doch noch keinen Menschen getötet hat. Er erklärt, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr geben würde zu dem Leben vorher. Daryl berichtet von Alexandria als Ort, wo die Menschen noch sind, wie sie waren. Er führt die Gruppe zu seinem Motorrad. Dort plant er, dass er seine Freunde sucht und sie dann gemeinsam zurück fahren. Der Mann fragt nach der Gruppe und warum die Leute nicht bei ihm sind. Daryl beantwortet die Fragen leichtfertig nebenbei. Erklärt, dass er nicht wüsste, ob sie es überlebt haben, wo sie sind und ob er sie finden kann. Im Rückspiegel sieht er, wie der Mann die Waffe auf ihn richtet. Er will seine Armbrust nehmen, wird jedoch schon bedroht. Der Mann entschuldigt sich und fordert die Armbrust. Daryl erklärt, dass sie auch in ihrer alten Gemeinschaft nicht sicher sind. Daryl wiederholt die Worte von ihm, ob er einen Kniefall vor seinen Verfolgern machen wird. Darauf hin schießt er ins Leere und zielt erneut auf Daryl. Dieser gibt die Armbrust ab. Der Mann lässt die dunkelhaarige Frau Daryl bedrohen. Dann steigen beide auf. Sie wirft ihm einige Binden zu und entschuldigt sich. Beide fahren auf dem Motorrad davon. Daryl hebt die Sachen auf. Dann nimmt er die Holzfigur hervor. Er kehrt zurück zu dem Untoten mit Helm, bei dem er zuerst umgefallen war. Er bemerkt ein Schild auf dem Boden und findet wenig weiter einen Truck hinter Gebüsch. Im Fahrerhaus ist ein Zombie eingesperrt. Er erledigt den Untoten. Abraham hat die Uniform angezogen und präsentiert sich Sasha. Der LKW mit Daryl fährt vor. Alle steigen ein und fahren zurück nach Alexandria. Sie beobachten die Straße hinter ihnen, doch sie werden nicht verfolgt. Daryl versucht Rick anzufunken. Nach einiger Zeit können sie ein stark zerstückeltes Signal einfangen. Sie verstehen nur "Hilfe"Im Originalton versteht man nur "dont" (dt.: "nicht") In der deutschen Synchronisation versteht man sogar den Satz "Ich brauche Hilfe".. Besonderheiten * Todesfälle *Tina Musik Trivia * Nachweise